royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Friend Toddler (Doll Line)
Princess Friend Toddler is a Ever After High doll line that features the characters as toddlers. The line includes two dolls released in December 2016; Apple White and Madeline Hatter. Two more dolls were released to this line in March 2017; Raven Queen and Ashlynn Ella. Fiction There is no fiction for the collection. Apple White Apple_Toddler_side.jpg Apple_Toddler_back.jpg Apple_Toddler_all in.jpg Apple_Toddler_face.jpg Apple_Toddler_crown.jpg Apple_Toddler_necklace.jpg Apple_Toddler_ring.jpg Apple_Toddler_shoes.jpg Apple_Toddler_all in_down.jpg Apple_Toddler_box.jpg Apple_Toddler_box side.jpg Line: Princess Friend Toddler Doll. Release Date: December 2016. Retail Price: COMING SOON. Hair and make-up: Hint of light blue eyeshadow, blush, red lips. Wavy blonde hair parted on left. Clothes: '''Red bodice with black tulle ruffle on neck, white and golden quilted bolero with high collar and short, puffy sleeves. Red skirt with golden swirl and apple print ruffled to waist, on both sides are lighter red, curved pieces with black tulle ruffle trim and white flower print. Molded on white fishnet stockings and red ballerinas with golden strap with a bow. '''Accessories: Golden mirror, gold bow ring, golden necklace with lots of pearls and a bow, red headband with golden crown with a red bow. Extras: Golden brush. Madeline Hatter Maddie_Toddler_everything front.jpg Maddie_Toddler_side.jpg Maddie_Toddler_back.jpg Maddie_Toddler_face.jpg Maddie_Toddler_necklace.jpg Maddie_Toddler_bow.jpg Maddie_Toddler_handbag.jpg Maddie_Toddler_shoes.jpg Maddie_Toddler_everything.jpg Maddie_Toddler_box.jpg Maddie_Toddler_box_side.jpg Line: Princess Friend Toddler Doll. Release Date: December 2016. Retail Price: COMING SOON. Hair and make-up: Purple and mint wavy hair parted on left. Lilac eyeshadow, blush and pink lips. Clothes: '''Shimmering light yellow bodice with purple tulle puffy sleeves. Purple skirt with golden decoration, a row of diamond shapes and golden stripe at the bottom, white and blue striped ruffled trim. Blue bow in waist. Blue gloves with white dots and ruffle. White molded on fisnet stockings, white ballerinas with golden heel and decorations. '''Accessories: Blue headband with purple teacup, blue tea spoon necklace with golden bow, golden and blue teapot handbag with white lid. Extras: Golden brush. Raven Queen Princess_Toddlers_Raven_full.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Raven_side.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Raven_face.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Raven_body.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Raven_shoes.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Raven_full_mirror.jpg Line: Princess Friend Toddler Doll. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: COMING SOON Hair and make-up: Black and purple hair, purple front hair is twisted and pulled back to a ponytail. Light pink eyeshadow, blush, red lips. Clothes: Black, shimmering top with silver belt with dropping strip. Ruffled, tulle collar with shoulder length, silver cape. Purple skirt with curved, overlapping front and silver lace print on bottom. Violet and purple tulle underskirts. Black, molded tights with fishnet pattern. Black ballerinas with silver edge and silver, swirly decoration. Accessories: Black string as a headband, heart shaped silver mirror. Extras: Silver brush. Ashlynn Ella Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_full.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_side.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_face.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_hair.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_body.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_shoes.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_full_mirror.jpg Line: Princess Friend Toddler Doll. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: COMING SOON Hair and make-up: Open, strawberry blonde hair parted in right and slightly wavy. Pink eyeshadow, light pink lips. Clothes: Turquoise bodice with v-opening with golden trim, in it flower patterned piece that continues in skirt. Pink, puffy sleeves with turquoise tulle that is gathered few times from upper arm and grows wider towards end of sleeve. Flower patterned skirt with rounded turquoise pieces on both sides with golden, shiny leaf pattern. Molded on white fishnet stockings, turquoise ballerinas with bows. Accessories: Pink bow in hair, golden, heart shaped hand mirror, golden necklace with bunch of pearls and a bow. Extras: Golden brush. Category:Doll Lines